Bonheur du monde
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Voilà ! Il n'était pas encore venu au monde et il sentait qu'il le détestait déjà, ce bébé ! Mention de Mpreg


Titre : Bonheur du monde  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Attention, attaque de FLUFF ! Prévoyez des doses d'insuline à injecter en cas d'urgence !

Ecrit le 14 décembre 2005 – PB n°33.  
Pour le Fanwork100, thème n° 88 : « Naissance ».

Dédicace spéciale à ma Mizu, parce que le 14 décembre 2005 a été sa grande journée ! YEAH !

Ceci est un spin off alternatif de l'univers de Hagan et se situerait entre les one shots 1 et 2 du « Cycle de Hagan » (qui ne sont pas écrits et le seront probablement jamais d'ailleurs… Quoique).

**Clé de compréhension **: Hagan est le fils de Yuuri et Wolfram de « Un jour comme aujourd'hui ». J'ai arrangé à ma sauce la façon dont vieillissent les enfants mazoku. Ici, Hagan a 13 ans, ce qui correspond en apparence et mentalité à environ 5 ans pour un humain.

¤

**Bonheur du monde**

¤

Hagan boudait. Il boudait depuis un moment déjà et il boudait même très fort mais tout le monde était beaucoup trop occupé pour le remarquer alors Hagan boudait encore plus. Pour rien.

La lèvre inférieure du petit garçon se mit à trembler. Et dire que dorénavant ce serait comme ça toute la vie ! Les gens croyaient qu'il ne savait pas parce qu'il croyaient qu'il était encore un enfant mais Hagan était grand maintenant (il avait déjà treize ans, tout de même !) et il savait : une vie, c'était long ! Et déjà, plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Hagan renifla.

Il n'était pas encore né mais il sentait qu'il le détestait déjà, ce bébé.

¤

– Hagan ? Ah, te voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je te cherche partout !

– Je boude !

Greta s'agenouilla auprès de son petit frère.

– Tu boudes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

– Parce que plus personne ne m'aime !

Greta le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire avec amusement.

Réaction typique d'un enfant à la naissance d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur… Hagan était beaucoup trop gâté.

Elle lui caressa néanmoins tendrement les cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es le fils adoré de nos parents et mon petit frère chéri ! Tu es le petit prince du royaume, tout le monde t'aime !

­– Plus maintenant !

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que je ne t'aime pas.

Hagan leva les yeux vers elle et fit la moue.

– Bon… toi, peut-être, mais Papa ne parle plus que du bébé ! Et Père ! _Jamais_ il n'a été aussi heureux !

Greta sourit.

– Oh, moi je les ai déjà vu une fois aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui…

– Ah bon ? Quand ? pressa Hagan, ne se souvenant pas d'une telle occasion.

Le sourire de Greta s'élargit. De l'index, elle lui tapota le bout du nez.

– Quand tu es né, toi.

La bouche de Hagan forma un O silencieux.

– Je m'en souviens bien, tu sais ? C'était le branle-bas de combat au palais ! Tu refusais de sortir du ventre de Papa et il ne tenait plus en place ! Tout le monde était si impatient de te voir, et Père si nerveux ! Mais aussi tellement heureux qu'il semblait prêt à exploser sur place !

– Est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi aussi heureux quand tu es née ?

– Idiot, rit Greta. Ils ne m'ont pas vue naître, tu as oublié ?

– Oh… Oui, c'est vrai…

– Après ta naissance, ça a été la liesse générale pendant des semaines ! Les gens dansaient dans les rues, les délégations se succédaient, c'était incroyable !

Hagan l'écoutait avec attention et ravissement, ayant l'impression d'y avoir été. Il voyait les gens affluer des quatre coins du monde et même de la Terre – cet autre monde d'où son père venait – pour le célébrer, des cadeaux plein les bras, tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres…

… un peu comme ceux qui commençaient à arriver pour le bébé.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Voilà ! Le bébé allait avoir plein de visites et de cadeaux, et pour lui ? Rien ! Et tout le monde allait l'oublier et plus personne ne penserait à lui et il était sûr que s'il disparaissait tout le monde s'en moquerait bien, maintenant qu'il y allait avoir un nouveau bébé !

Sauf peut-être Greta, qui l'avait cherché et qui l'aimait encore un peu. Lui aussi aimait très fort Greta, elle était sa grande sœur préférée et d'ailleurs il envisageait un peu de se marier avec elle, mais plus tard. Il voulait au moins faire la même taille qu'elle d'abord.

Hagan renifla.

– Hagan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon petit ours-abeille ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La main de Greta lui caressait les cheveux et ça le réconfortait mais il avait peur, malgré tout. Parce que quand même, il aimait très fort son papa et son père aussi, et oncle Conrad et tonton Gwen et ils lui manqueraient tous beaucoup alors il ne voulait pas disparaître ! Et il ne voulait pas non plus les donner au bébé, ce n'était pas juste ! Greta, ce n'était pas pareil parce qu'elle était là avant et puis elle était gentille et puis c'était Greta alors c'était ok de prêter si c'était elle…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le parterre devant lequel ils étaient agenouillés. Délicatement, il caressa les pétales blancs des fleurs qui portaient son nom.

­– Hagan ?

– Il peut pas avoir d'autres parents, ce bébé ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de gens qui en voudraient alors que moi je n'ai rien demandé !

– Hagan !

– Je veux pas partager mes « Immortel Hagan », elles sont à moi ! Ce sont mes fleurs !

– Bien sûr que ce sont tes fleurs, Grand-mère les a faites spécialement pour toi ! Tout comme elle en fera spécialement pour le bébé !

Hagan ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

– C'est encore pire !

Alors le bébé voulait _aussi_ lui voler l'amour de sa grand-mère ?

– Comment ça, c'est pire ?

– J'veux pas ! s'écria le petit garçon en se jetant dans le giron de sa sœur, ses bras se refermant autour de sa taille.

– Hagan !

– Je veux pas disparaître, je veux pas être oublié et je veux pas vous perdre !

– Mais enfin Hagan, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas être remplacé ! Nous t'aimerons tous toujours autant !

Hagan releva vers elle des yeux larmoyants.

– C'est vrai ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

– Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Il n'y a pas de place limitée en amour ! Les parents ne m'ont pas moins aimée lorsque tu es venu au monde ! Et d'ailleurs, je vais te confier un secret… Lorsque tu es né, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Hagan ouvrit de grands yeux.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, c'est vrai. Et tu sais pourquoi ? dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui brouillaient le teint de son petit frère.

Hagan secoua la tête.

– Parce que ce jour-là, je suis devenue une grande sœur.

Hagan cligna des yeux.

– Ooooh…

– Tout comme tu es devenu un grand frère aujourd'hui.

Hagan cilla de nouveau. Le bébé était né ? Alors il était un grand frère, maintenant ?

– Oh…

– Alors… tu veux aller le voir, ce bébé ?

– … D'accord…

¤

Ils ne croisèrent sur leur chemin que des sourires. Des servantes aux plus simples gardes, tous les saluaient et les félicitaient. Ils n'y étaient pourtant pour rien, tous les deux…

Anxieux, Hagan serra fort la main de sa sœur lorsque celle-ci, après avoir frappé, poussa la porte de la chambre royale.

La première chose que vit Hagan fut son père, pâle et étendu dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Il lâcha la main de Greta pour se précipiter à son chevet.

– Papa !

– Chhht… Doucement, Hagan, ne le réveille pas. Il doit se reposer, tu sais.

Hagan se retourna vers son autre père. Dans la pénombre qui régnait, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le Maoh se tenait près de la fenêtre à quelques pas de là, confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil. Il tenait dans ses bras un paquet emmailloté dans du linge noir.

Son père lui sourit avec tendresse.

– Viens, je vais te présenter ta petite sœur… lui dit-il d'une voix feutrée.

Le garçonnet s'approcha avec précaution.

– Elle est toute petite ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Yuuri sourit avec amusement et Greta pouffa discrètement.

Hagan se pencha pour mieux voir sa nouvelle sœur. Cette dernière s'agita alors dans les bras de son père et émit quelques sons.

– C'est ses mains ? Elles sont toutes petites aussi ! Et ses doigts ! Elle les a tous ? s'étonna encore Hagan.

Il approcha la sienne pour les comparer et eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque la petite s'empara avec force d'un de ses doigts. Elle balbutia de nouveau, ses yeux vert sombre s'écarquillant comme si elle cherchait elle aussi à mieux le voir.

La gorge de Hagan se serra.

– Elle… elle a mes yeux ! souffla-t-il avec ahurissement.

Son père sourit.

– Et elle a la tête couverte de beaux cheveux noirs, comme toi lorsque tu es né.

– Oh…

– Tu veux la tenir ?

Hagan secoua vivement la tête.

– Allons, n'aies pas peur !

– Je vais la faire tomber !

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Greta… ?

– Oui.

Yuuri passa délicatement sa nouvelle née à sa fille aînée puis tapota ses genoux.

– Allez, grimpe.

Avec un brin de réticence, Hagan s'exécuta. Yuuri le cala contre lui puis fit signe à Greta de leur rendre l'enfant.

Doucement, Greta déposa le bébé dans les bras de son frère.

– Soutiens-lui bien la tête, recommanda-t-elle.

– Oui, fit Hagan.

Il se concentra très fort. Elle semblait si fragile !

– Elle est lourde ! s'exclama-t-il alors avec stupeur. Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit peut être aussi lourd ?

Yuuri et Greta échangèrent un regard rieur. La jeune femme vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, un bras appuyé sur le dossier. Le Maoh caressa les cheveux de son fils.

– Hagan, je te présente Gretchen, ta petite sœur.

Hagan se mordilla la lèvre. Gretchen s'agita encore et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Elle lui ressemblait, trouvait-il. Et à son… leur papa et leur père, aussi. Et elle avait même quelques airs à Greta, quelque chose dans ses essais de sourires ou dans son air étonné peut-être. Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, comme si elle voulait observer tout ce et ceux qui l'entouraient.

Peut-être qu'elle a peur, se dit-il. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est en sécurité ici.

Pour la rassurer, il la berça doucement, comme il avait vu faire Greta et son père quelques instants plus tôt.

­– Tout va bien, t'en fais pas, lui chuchota-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret entre tous les deux.

Gretchen balbutia quelque chose en réponse puis ferma les yeux, s'endormant d'un coup. Hagan la berça encore, la tenant plus fort contre lui.

Il sentait quelque chose grandir en lui, comme une sorte de calme blanc. Il se sentit investi d'une mission : Gretchen était toute petite et il était son seul grand frère. C'était donc à lui de la protéger, décida-t-il avec détermination.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait déjà plus fort et plus grand.

Il se tourna alors vers Greta et lui adressa un sourire désolé mais résolu.

– Grande sœur… Je m'excuse mais je crois que je pourrai pas t'épouser finalement. Il va falloir que je veille sur Gretchen maintenant, ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps et puis toi tu es déjà grande, tu as moins besoin de moi.

Greta et Yuuri échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas se mettre à rire.

Les yeux brillants, Greta lui répondit solennellement :

– Je comprends, Hagan.

– Tu m'excuses ? fit-il alors, craignant un peu que Greta ne l'aime plus.

– Bien sûr, Hagan. Tu me laisseras veiller un peu sur elle aussi ?

– Oui, d'accord.

– Et moi aussi ? demanda Yuuri, un rire dans la voix.

– D'accord.

– Et Papa ?

– Papa aussi. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de monde, surtout au début parce qu'elle est toute petite et que moi je suis pas encore très grand et qu'elle est lourde quand même…

Greta se mordit la lèvre.

– Tu veux que je la reprenne ? proposa-t-elle.

– Non, ça va. Je peux tenir encore, déclara-t-il avec une détermination renouvelée.

Il baissa alors les yeux sur sa petite sœur et la regarda dormir.

Après, il irait voir grand-mère Cheri et il le lui dirait : « Gretchen, bonheur du monde », c'est comme ça que ses fleurs devront s'appeler.

(Fin !)


End file.
